Quizzical Meetings
by Daelena
Summary: Ianto, Jack, and the Doctor run across the Ninth Doctor, the mortal Jack, and Rose while on a retrieval. Ianto/Jack. Mentions of Donna/Doctor. Thirty-third in the "Immortal Janto" series.
1. Chapter 1

Quizzical Meetings

Ianto's Point-of-View

_Disclaimer__: Really guys, I don't own anything. I survived an earthquake and a hurricane, but that doesn't bring me any closer to owning Torchwood._

_Summary__: Ianto, Jack, and the Doctor run across the Ninth Doctor, the mortal Jack, and Rose while on a retrieval. Ianto/Jack. Mentions of Donna/Doctor. Thirty-third in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Yes, this will have two chapters! I'm writing from two different perspectives here, thus two chapters._

_This is a funny tidbit that popped into my head. It directly follows "A Father's Prerogative." As such, Annabelle is fourteen and the twins are twenty-two. This is very heavy in Doctor Who canon._

_To give you an idea, for the Ninth Doctor, Rose, and Jack, this takes place before "Boom Town."_

_Also, remember that Ianto and Gwen appeared in the Doctor Who episodes of "Stolen Earth" and "Journey's End."_

_So, go ahead, enjoy this humorous encounter!_

The Doctor's problem ended up being relatively easy to solve. It involved them going to another planet to find the source of a strange radio wave. Jack had volunteered to be the one to actually retrieve the item, while Ianto and the Doctor manned the TARDIS. Ianto didn't suppress his smile at the ease of the problem. They had solved worse, by far.

He ran his hands over the TARDIS's console affectionately. The old girl hummed at him. He felt safe and warm.

But, apparently, the universe had different plans for them today.

Just after Jack had called in to let them know that he was on his way back to the TARDIS, with the offending object, something completely unexpected occurred. The front door of the TARDIS was pushed open and three people casually walked in like they owned the place, their voices echoing up to the console.

Both Ianto and the Doctor looked around the console at them. Ianto felt his jaw drop in surprise. Beside him, the Doctor gasped and Ianto heard him suppress a little laugh.

The three stopped when they caught sight of them.

"What?"

Ianto looked down at his feet in an attempt to school his face into something related to cool composure as the Ninth Doctor, a very mortal Jack, and a much younger Rose Tyler stared up at them. He didn't know what was going on, but it was safe to say, from the Doctor's reaction, that what was going on was supposed to be happening. And, briefly, Ianto was glad that he had been brought up to speed on all of the Doctor's past faces because he would have been too surprised to function otherwise.

"Oh hello," his Doctor said, stepping around the console to grin, as madly as ever, at the three. "Sorry about that, the old girl was pulling tricks on us, though this was supposed to happen. Don't worry, just a small glitch that'll soon work itself out."

The Ninth Doctor stomped (yes, stomped!) up his future self until they were nose to nose. "Who're you and why are you on my TARDIS?"

Ianto watched his Doctor struggle with a smile. "We-ell, it's my TARDIS too and the girl decided to act on something she remembered from a while back." The two Doctors stared at each other. "This has happened to you before, _Doctor_, and it will happen again. You remember my face."

The Ninth Doctor was silent for a moment before he huffed. "I remember a lot of faces, but I know yours, since I know I haven't worn it yet."

"But you will, soon enough."

There was ice and sorrow in his Doctor's voice and Ianto knew why. He glanced over at the shell-shocked young Rose and mortal Jack. If Jack was traveling with this Doctor, then that meant that the Ninth Doctor didn't have much time before he regenerated.

He felt the stare of two Doctors on him and Ianto looked over at them.

"So, who's he?" the Ninth Doctor asked, stepping away from the Tenth Doctor. "Not another stray."

"No, _no_," the Tenth Doctor said, reassuring his past self. "He's – well, he's Ianto and he's been around for a few years now. Met him, mmm, how long ago was it, Ianto?"

Ianto paused for a moment, thinking, doing the math in his head. "First time was back in 2008, so twenty-two Earth years, but it's been longer if you take in account the time that I've spent on the TARDIS."

"Right, you've stuck around for a while then?"

The Ninth Doctor certainly was gruff, but there was a tone in his voice that indicated that the Time Lord had a softer, nicer side. Jack had said that the Ninth Doctor was so much fun to banter and flirt with.

"Yep." Ianto looked at Rose and Jack and then back to his Doctor. "Doctor – er, _my_ Doctor – what're we going to do about them? Timelines, memories, and all?"

His Doctor knew what he meant by what he said because the suit-clad Doctor grinned, not quite as mad as before, but there was a certain humorous quality about his look right now.

"Don't worry, the TARDIS – bless her – is taking care of that."

"What do you mean?" Rose finally asked, recovering her sense enough to walk forward, clearly eyeing up Ianto's version of the Doctor – the Doctor she would be traveling with soon enough.

Ianto knew she flicked more than one look over to him, but he was content to watch her, a knowing look on his face, remember the first time he met Rose. The judging look on this Rose's face was the same as it had been when she had stumbled into the TARDIS, looking for the Doctor. He looked past Rose to Jack and saw Jack staring at him. Ianto gave the mortal Jack a brief smile.

Ianto watched as his Doctor walked forward a bit and leaned on the railing. The Time Lord's wedding ring flashed in the light and Ianto knew that the three from the past saw it. The Ninth Doctor opened his mouth to say something but Ianto met his eyes and shook his head. This was not the time and the place for _that_ conversation.

"You two play a role in the future of Earth and the things you're seeing in this version of the TARDIS don't technically exist yet in your personal timelines, so the TARDIS is going to have to put a memory block on you that will only come down when she wills it to happen."

"How is that fair?" the mortal Jack said, stepping towards him.

Ianto knew that memory blocks and memory wipes are a sore subject with Jack. It had taken Jack a year and a half of marriage to admit that the Time Agency had wiped out years of his memory. On top of that, he knew that Jack wasn't a fan of Retcon, whenever they had to use it at Torchwood, though Jack had to do what was necessary to maintain the secrecy of their organization.

"You'll remember in time, Jack," the Tenth Doctor promised. Ianto blushed a bit as his Doctor turned his eyes to him for a moment. "But you can't remember everything until a later point."

"And why's that?" the mortal Jack asked, his hands on his hips in a very defiant (and very Jack) way, as he walked towards the Time Lord.

The Tenth Doctor merely smiled and Ianto knew that the Time Lord knew something. The mortal Jack looked back to Ianto. Trusting what the Doctor said, he fidgeted a bit, straightening his tie in the way that he knew Jack liked, knowing that the past version of his husband saw the rings on his finger. Ianto smoothed down his pristine trench coat. So what if he was baiting the mortal Jack? It was fun!

Ianto smiled brightly at the mortal Jack, giving him a slow and obvious once-over. Boldly, knowing that his husband would have something to say about this later, he walked up to the mortal version of his husband and kissed him. It took Jack a second to process before he responded.

The kiss was wonderful, as always. Never one to be shown up, Jack dipped Ianto, causing Ianto to wrap a hand around Jack's neck. He could feel Jack's arousal against his leg and Ianto felt very sympathetic for this version of Jack.

When Ianto stepped back, grinning, he heard his Doctor laughing and the young Rose gasp. He looked at Rose. The blonde had a hand in front of her mouth, her eyes wide. Behind her, he saw the past Doctor shake his head, suppressing an almost expectant smile, as if he knew that Ianto was going to pull something. In that moment, Ianto remembered a gala event, many years before, where Ianto got to be possessive of Jack. He really did like being possessive of his husband.

It took everything in him to keep from saying, "Mine" to Rose.

The door of the TARDIS banged open and the present, immortal version of Jack came bounding in, transmitter in hand.

"Doctor, I have the transmitter and – oh my God!" Jack stopped, his World War II greatcoat fluttering around him and looked at the three newest guests of the TARDIS. His eyes flashed to the Tenth Doctor, who only smiled, and Ianto knew that Jack's memories of the day were returning. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And spoil the fun?"

Jack looked at Ianto. "Did you know about this, Ianto?"

Ianto walked to him as Jack set the alien radio transmitter onto the ground, out of the way. "Not until they walked in, Jack."

"Fine." Jack looked from Ianto to his past self (who had just recovered from the kiss) and then back to Ianto. "Did I miss the kiss?"

"Yep." Their Doctor was having a ball with this.

Jack slipped an arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him close. "Damn it, Yan, you couldn't have waited! That was a fantastic kiss."

He chuckled and briefly kissed Jack. "I'll make it up to you later, cariad."

"You better, love." Jack played started playing with Ianto's tie, running it through his fingers. Ianto was quietly glad that he wore a red tie, because those were usually Jack's favorite on him.

More than one cough drew their attention. The two men looked at the four spectators. Their Doctor, while amused, had that look on his face that said that they could continue their flirting game later – when he wasn't around. Jack laughed and kissed Ianto on the cheek at the very flustered, flabbergasted faces of the three people from the past timeline.

Okay, only Rose looked completely flustered and flabbergasted. The Ninth Doctor didn't seem to be too fazed by the clearly romantic and close relationship between the two men. And the past Jack? Well, he looked almost jealous of the two of them.

"Don't worry, Jack," Ianto's Jack said, meeting the eyes of his past self, squeezing Ianto's waist. "You'll get here eventually. The road will be tough. You'll have your ups and your downs, but, I can honestly promise, once you've survived it, this is the best life ever! You'll know, once you've fallen in love with Ianto." Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek, as if emphasizing his point. Ianto smiled. "He's smart, a brilliant archivist, and very, very capable. He's extremely handy with a coffee maker and he looks great in red. Plus, waistcoats look good on him. And, if that's not enough of a job recommendation, then I don't know what is. He's the best thing in our lives." Jack laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Well, him and Annabelle."

"Annabelle?" The past Jack's voice was cautious, but hopeful.

"Our daughter," Ianto explained, smiling. "She's fourteen now."

He saw the past Jack smile broadly at that.

And then . . . Rose had to open her mouth and say something.

"If you've got a daughter, then how does Jack look like he hasn't aged a day. No offense." She looked between the two Jacks.

Ianto, Jack, and their Doctor all sighed. There was only so much that they could say because it was clear that the Doctor would remember this encounter, despite the memory blocks that he promised that the TARDIS was putting on the past Rose and the past Jack as they spoke.

"Let's just say, for a while, Jack wasn't a big fan of immortality," the Doctor cautiously explained. "Don't ask how it happened or why. You'll figure it out along the way." He looked at Ianto and Jack and smiled. "Though Ianto did change that eventually."

"That's enough of that," the Ninth Doctor said, cutting in. "No more talk of the future."

"Oh, I agree," the Tenth Doctor echoed. "Donna would have a word with me if she thought I was saying too much."

"Donna?"

The simultaneous question from Rose and the Ninth Doctor had the Tenth Doctor nervously chuckling.

"Not gonna say, _Doctor_. You'll find out about that on your own."

The Ninth Doctor raised an eyebrow, as if knowing that his future self was keeping something from him. The Tenth Doctor only smiled that cryptic smile of his.

So, twenty minutes later, the TARDIS's memory block in place on both Rose and the mortal Jack, the Doctor cheerfully ushered the three out of _his _TARDIS, in the direction of _their _TARDIS. Ianto hugged Jack tightly.

Jack sighed heavily.

"The things I wish I could have told myself," he admitted. "I could have changed a few things and stopped myself from doing things that I still regret." Their eyes met and Ianto knew the memories that were playing across Jack's mind.

"Everything happens for a reason and if you had stopped me from going into the Thames House with you, I wouldn't have known that I was immortal until much later. We wouldn't be where we are now."

"I know. I just wish that I didn't have to live those years with the pain and sorrow of holding you while you died, Yan."

Ianto cupped Jack's face with a hand. "Everything is where it belongs, Jack. Believe me."

Jack smiled at him and it was the smile that Ianto loved so dearly.

"I do, Ianto. I do." He pressed his forehead against Ianto's. "I love you, Ianto Jones."

"I love you too, Jack Harkness."

For a moment, they were quiet and all was good with them.

"So, about making up that kiss to me?" Jack asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ianto began laughing.

He looked over at the Doctor, who shifted from foot to foot, doing a particularly bad job at hiding his smile. Ianto raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Oh go on. It'll be a little while before we're back on Earth anyway." The Doctor shook his head. "Your room hasn't really changed much."

He didn't hide his laughter as Jack pulled him towards the hallway and to their room.

Yep, he certainly loved his husband and his life.

_Tell me what you think? Go on! You know you want to!_

_Remember, reviews are love and love is inspirational. Ergo, I will keep on writing and keep on posting, but, to do so, I require reviews. Just kidding! But seriously, let me know!_

_I am going to be doing a second chapter to this story, written from Jack's perspective (mainly the mortal Jack) because it's just too good of an opportunity! So look for that one really soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Quizzical Meetings

Jack's Point-of-View

_Disclaimer__: As always, I do not own anything, merely the ideas that randomly pop into my head that seem entertaining._

_Summary__: Jack's perspective on the meeting!_

_Well, here we are, Jack's point-of-view on this event. Prepare for entertainment and laughter, because we all know that this is going to be fun!_

Rose had insisted that they go to this open-air market on the planet that they were currently visiting. The Doctor had grudgingly said 'yes,' mainly because, Jack figured, the Time Lord was very affectionate towards the human girl and wanted to please her. Jack, being Jack, went along because it was either go along or hang out with the TARDIS. Not that he didn't like the TARDIS or anything.

No, Jack loved the TARDIS. The old girl was positively open with him and always made him feel better. But said old girl had pretty much kicked him out today, for whatever reason.

Still, as they wandered back to the TARDIS, Jack was glad that Rose hadn't bought anything today. Even in his limited time traveling with Rose and the Doctor, Jack guessed that Rose was all for a shopping spree at a moment's notice.

Rose laughed at something the Doctor said as they pushed open the door to the TARDIS and walked inside, the two men following her closely. Once inside, all three froze.

Something was off, Jack sensed, with the TARDIS. The two unfamiliar men standing at the control console only affirmed that assumption. Jack gaped, briefly, at the tall, thin man with crazy brown hair, who was wearing a suit and . . . Converses? On the other side of the console, the second man, not quite as tall as the first man, looked down, giving Jack a good shot of his gray-streaked dark brown hair.

"What?" Jack heard the Doctor say, clearly recovering his voice, and he pulled his attention away from studying the man, who was dressed in such a way that was really attractive on him. Whoever he was, this man could pull off the dark pants, white button-down, red tie, and a waistcoat.

Ooooh . . . a waistcoat. Jack liked those.

Jack smiled a bit, deciding that the trench coat that the man had on gave him a very distinguished and, dare he use the word, imposing appearance. The coat definitely suited the man.

"Oh hello," the thin man in the suit said, giving the Doctor a very mad grin. "Sorry about that, the old girl was pulling tricks on us, though this was supposed to happen. Don't worry, just a small glitch that'll soon work itself out."

The Doctor stomped up to the man. "Who are you and why are you on my TARDIS?"

"We-ell," the thin man said, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a small child, "it's my TARDIS too and the girl decided to act on something she remembered from a while back. This has happened to you before, _Doctor_, and it will happen again. You remember my face."

The Doctor was quiet as he studied the man in front of him. "I remember a lot of faces, but I know yours, since I know I haven't worn it yet."

"But you will, soon enough."

Jack caught the sadness in this man's voice. For a moment, he took in the man in front of the Doctor. Realization hit him. Their words suddenly made sense. This man was a . . . _future_ version of the Doctor.

A thought crossed Jack's mind, one that he didn't quite want to share with the rest of the group, but, damn, it was a good thought.

The _two _Doctors looked over at the man in the waistcoat, who had been silent thus far. He looked back, meeting their intense gaze evenly. Jack's estimation of him soared even higher. Even Jack had troubles with meeting the look of just one Doctor when said Doctor had that ancient look in his eyes.

"So, who's he?" Jacks Doctor asked, as he stepped away from the future Doctor. "Not another stray."

"No, _no_," the future Doctor said. This Doctor looked over at the man, who had to be a companion of sorts. "He's – well, he's Ianto and he's been around for a few years now. Met him, mmm, how long ago was it, Ianto?"

The man – _Ianto_ – seemed to think for a moment before speaking, for the first time since the Doctor, Rose, and Jack's arrival, "First time was back in 2008, so twenty-two Earth years, but it's been longer if you take in account the time that I've spent on the TARDIS."

Ianto was _Welsh_! There was something about the way he formed his vowels that had Jack completely entranced.

"Right, you've stuck around for a while then?"

Jack heard a faint softness in his Doctor's voice. Was that affection that was already forming?

"Yep." Ianto looked at Rose and Jack. As he did, Jack really got a good look at him. This Ianto was very attractive and there was something about him that drew Jack to him, even though he didn't know the man. "Doctor – er, _my_ Doctor – what're we going to do about them? Timelines, memories, and all?"

Ianto's Doctor seemed to know what he was saying. That mad grin got only madder. Jack had to stifle a chuckle. This Doctor seemed to be a lot of fun.

"Don't worry, the TARDIS – bless her – is taking care of that."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, seemingly innocent, though Jack heard something pointed in there, walking forward, clearly eyeing up Ianto's version of the Doctor.

Jack saw her assess the future Doctor in front of her and he tried not to comment. He also saw her give the future companion of the Doctor a quick once-over. She didn't seem to like his waistcoat or the gray streaks in his hair. Pity, Jack realized, because the gray seemed to suit him and the red looked good on him. Ianto met his eyes and smiled a bit at him.

This future Doctor leaned against a railing. A flash of light against a gold band caught Jack's attention – and his Doctor's attention as well. Was that a wedding ring on the future Doctor's hand? If it was, then Jack really wanted to know who the Time Lord was going to be married to. The present Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but stopped at a look from Ianto.

"You two play a role in the future of Earth and the things you're seeing in this version of the TARDIS don't technically exist yet in your personal timelines, so the TARDIS is going to have to put a memory block on you that will only come down when she wills it to happen."

"How is that fair?" Jack asked, riled. He didn't like memory wipes and memory blocks, not that he ever told anyone the extent of his hatred of it. His experiences with the Time Agency had pretty much beaten that opinion into him.

"You'll remember in time, Jack," the Doctor promised. "But you can't remember everything until a later point."

"And why's that?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips as he walked to the future Doctor.

The Doctor didn't say anything. He merely kept that knowing and cheeky look on his face. For a moment, Jack was very envious of this future Time Lord for having knowledge of his future personal time line.

But Jack's attention was diverted.

Ianto was smiling a bit as he adjusted his tie in such a way that was positively adorable. Jack saw light reflect across two rings on a very important finger on his left hand – a wedding ring and a ring that had diamonds around the band. The Welshman smoothed his trench coat – it already looked perfectly pressed and didn't have any wrinkles in it, at least none that Jack saw. He gave Jack a slow and intense look-over that positively _smoldered_. Oh, Jack was definitely attracted now.

Was he being flirted with?

All thoughts of that matter, however, went merrily skipping out of his brain when Ianto crossed to him and pulled him for the best kiss that Jack had ever had. Seconds later, when his brain finally caught up with the rest of him, Jack responded. He returned the kiss with all the energy that he could muster. He didn't know how Ianto knew him, but, if was the kind of kiss that Ianto could give, Jack wanted to find him and keep him, whoever Ianto was married to, be damned.

However, given that Ianto had started the kiss, Jack wanted to end it with a bang.

With a flourish, he dipped Ianto, earning a quiet gasp from the man in his arms, making him wrap a hand around his neck. Jack liked having him close to him and he was not at all embarrassed about his erection pressing against Ianto's leg.

As they parted and Ianto stepped back, Jack was sure that there was a possessive smile on his face. Possessive was sexy on Ianto.

Ianto's Doctor looked as giddy as a schoolboy. Rose? Well, Rose looked damn jealous right now, with her hand over her mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ianto smirk, looking as if he had just staked his claim on Jack.

The door of the TARDIS banged open, causing Jack to look back at it. His jaw dropped. He saw – himself! This new Jack had an alien object in his hand and a very familiar World War II greatcoat (that Jack still in his closet) on, flapping around him in quite an imposing manner.

"Doctor, I have the transmitter and – oh my God!" This Jack stopped and looked at Jack, Rose, and the Doctor. After a moment, he looked to the future Doctor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And spoil the fun?"

This future Jack looked at Ianto, still a few feet away from Jack. "Did you know about this, Ianto?"

Ianto walked to him as he set the alien radio transmitter onto the ground, out of the way. "Not until they walked in, Jack."

"Fine." The future Jack looked from Ianto to Jack and then back to Ianto. Jack caught his breath. This was a future version of himself! "Did I miss the kiss?"

"Yep." Their Doctor seemed as giddy as a school boy.

Jack watched as the future him wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him close to his chest. He saw a matching wedding ring on that Jack's hand, accompanied by a ring that had emerald and sapphires on the band. "Damn it, Yan, you couldn't have waited! That was a fantastic kiss."

Ianto chuckled and leaned in to kiss Jack. "I'll make it up to you later, cariad."

That's when it really hit Jack. His future self was married to Ianto! Ianto was going to be a part of his life!

"You better, love." The future Jack had Ianto's tie in his hand, running it through his fingers.

The future Doctor coughed and the two men looked back at them. Jack saw that Rose was very flabbergasted. The two Doctors didn't seem as fazed by the antics of the men. Jack felt a pang of jealous at them.

They were clearly happy and at ease with one another, if the way that they fit together so nicely and comfortably was any indication of that. Jack remembered the memory block the TARDIS was putting on him and he silently cursed. He wanted to find Ianto now!

"Don't worry, Jack," the future Jack – the Jack who had Ianto – said, meeting his eyes. Jack saw the way that he squeezed Ianto's waist. Ianto was his – their – husband. "You'll get here eventually. The road will be tough. You'll have your ups and your downs, but, I can honestly promise, once you've survived it, this is the best life ever! You'll know, once you've fallen in love with Ianto." Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek, causing Ianto to smile. "He's smart, a brilliant archivist, and very, very capable. He's extremely handy with a coffee maker and he looks great in red. Plus, waistcoats look good on him. And, if that's not enough of a job recommendation, then I don't know what is. He's the best thing in our lives." Jack paused briefly, laughing. "Well, him and Annabelle."

"Annabelle?" Jack cautiously asked. He felt hope rise in his chest, for some reason.

"Our daughter," Ianto told him. "She's fourteen now."

Jack really smiled. They had a daughter. They had a family!

And then . . . Rose had to ruin the moment by opening her mouth.

"If you've got a daughter, then how does Jack look like he hasn't aged a day. No offense." The blonde looked between her Jack and the Jack who was holding Ianto. For a moment, Jack saw a flash of pure jealous in her eyes and that didn't sit too well with him.

"Let's just say, for a while, Jack wasn't a big fan of immortality," the future Doctor told Rose. His tone was cautious and cryptic. Why would Jack not like immortality? "Don't ask how it happened or why. You'll figure it out along the way." For a moment, this Doctor seemed to consider something for a moment "Though Ianto did change that eventually."

"That's enough of that," Jack's current Doctor cut in with. "No more talk of the future."

"Oh, I agree," the future Doctor agreed. "Donna would have a word with me if she thought I was saying too much."

"Donna?"

Rose and their current Doctor asked that one in unison. Jack looked back at the wedding ring on the future Doctor's hand and saw the way that the future Doctor played with it. This Donna had to be important.

"Not gonna say, _Doctor_. You'll find out about that on your own."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. The future Doctor only smiled cryptically and then everything got weird for Jack.

Jack was sitting in the TARDIS, his brain particularly fuzzy. Why didn't he remember walking back from the market with the Doctor and Rose? Why did he have an erection with no apparent reason? Who had turned him on?

And why did he have the oddest desire to pull his greatcoat out of his closet, stock-pile red clothing, and go to Wales?

After a moment, it hit him.

"It must be the vowels," he said, to no one in particular.

"Huh?" Rose asked, her face as equally confused as his. "What did you say?"

He smiled a bit. "I was just thinking about why I like visiting Wales. It's the vowels."

"Weird reason."

The Doctor laughed. "Well, we're heading to Wales anyway, Cardiff to be specific. The TARDIS needs to fuel up."

Jack tilted his head to the side. "Fuel up?"

"Yeah, you think that the TARDIS runs on nothing? There's a Rift there, left over from an event in 1861," the Doctor explained. "The energy off that Rift is good for the TARDIS to fuel up on."

Rose smiled brightly. "Oh yeah, Charles Dickens, Gwyneth, and the Gelth."

After a moment, it made sense to Jack. "Right, I've heard about that Rift. If I remember the history books, it went dormant at some point in the twenty-first century."

The Doctor paused. "Right, the TARDIS won't let me go to that time to see that. She says something about maintaining the timelines." He looked at the control panel briefly. "I'll never understand her sometimes."

Rose only shook her head. "I'll call Mickey. I need to get my passport anyway. I'll have him meet us in Cardiff and ask him to bring it along."

The Doctor rolled his eyes indignantly at her. Jack laughed. He heard about this Mickey. That should be a fun meeting.

Jack still didn't know why he had an erection.

But years later, when a young Welshman started stalking Jack with amazing coffee, and later caught a pterodactyl with him, Jack was strongly drawn to him. It was vowels, he told himself, and, later, when he saw said Welshman in a waistcoat and a red tie, it was because he looked damn sexy in both.

And it would be many years after that when Jack remembered why he was drawn to the Welshman.

_Here ends this two-parter. What do you think? Did you like? Let me know!_

_As always, I love and appreciate your feedback! I will endeavor to get another story up as soon as I can._


End file.
